


The Ballad of Chasey Lain

by Cunla, our_love_to_admire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Пять раз, когда это была еда, и один — когда наконец-то человек.





	The Ballad of Chasey Lain

**Author's Note:**

> Юмор, за которой авторы будут гореть в аду. Юре 18, но интеллект у него все равно как у хлебушка.

_Волк поймал зайца и говорит:_  
_— Соси!_  
_— Я не могу._  
_— Соси как можешь!_  
_— Хрум-хрум-хрум._

 

Эта история началась с того, что они с Милой, Гошей и его очередной девушкой решили чинно посидеть в пабе. Но все почти сразу же пошло наперекосяк — сперва Гоша решил, что хочет провести вечер в более романтичной обстановке, потом в пабе не оказалось свободных мест, и вот Юра и Мила обнаружили себя стоящими напротив стеллажа с водкой. Надпись «Скидка 50%!» манила взор и дурманила разум.

— С морсиком заебись! — решительно сказала Мила и схватила две бутылки клюквенной «Финляндии».

С морсиком и правда было заебись. Они заказали пиццу, устроили традиционный марафон стремных песен — на "Candyman" Мила топотала, как слон, и соседи снизу пришли к ним ругаться. Включили приставку, и каждый раз при победе Юра орал: «Пиздалити!» так оглушительно, что Петя в ужасе спрятался под одеяло.

— Бедный мой заечка, — Мила взяла отчаянно сопротивляющегося кота на руки и начала его убаюкивать. — Твой хозяин — невоспитанный еблан. Но ничего, — сказала она, обращаясь уже к Юре, — есть вещи, в которых ты гораздо хуже меня.

— Это какие? — усмехнулся Юра, открывая вторую бутылку. — Катаюсь я лучше тебя, бегаю тоже быстрее. Еще у меня больше подписчиков в инстаграме, и в «Лиге легенд» мне пишут удалить игру в два раза реже, чем тебе.

— Я, Юрочка, — Мила подула Пете в ухо, и он смешно фыркнул, — имею в виду секс. Парни всегда делают куни так, что лежишь и овец считаешь.

— Зато лучше сосут, — он не сразу понял, что сказал, но было уже поздно. В глазах Милы загорелся опасный огонь.

— Спорим?! У тебя дилдак есть?

Юра торжественно обвел комнату рукой.

— В гостиной стоят три пенетратора. И флюгегехаймен сейчас с антресолей достану. Ты ебанулась, что ли, откуда он у меня?

Но Мила не сдавалась.

— Бананы? Огурцы? Баклажаны?

— У тебя рот на ширину баклажана не откроется, — Юра задумался. — Есть купаты, но их греть надо, а то невкусные.

— Мы их не есть собираемся! — Мила чуть ли не подпрыгивала на месте от переполнявшего ее энтузиазма. — Тащи сюда самый длинный и толстый!

Юра без особого энтузиазма открыл холодильник и уставился на тарелку с купатами. Кто ж его за язык тянул-то? Дедушка всегда говорил: «Юрий, прежде чем ляпнуть что-нибудь, досчитай до пяти и подумай, действительно ли ты хочешь это сказать». Жаль только, что следовать мудрым советам после клюквенной «Финляндии» было особенно трудно.

— На, — он поставил тарелку перед Милой, громко стукнув ею об стол. — Вперед, товарищ Александра Серова. С песней и в светлое будущее.

Мила хмыкнула и двумя пальцами взяла купат, а затем обхватила его губами и заглотила почти наполовину. Медленно вынула изо рта, провела языком по поджаристой, жирной шкурке.

— Ты был прав, холодные они мерзкие, — она поморщилась.

— Не отвлекайся, — хохотнул Юра.

Она пожала плечами и снова засунула его в рот — глубоко, запрокинув голову, так, что снаружи остался только кончик. Ее горло напряглось, а губы смешно вытянулись трубочкой, но сама Мила осталась спокойной. Вытащила, сделала еще пару движений туда-обратно — рот ее при этом издал смешной звук — и протянула купат Юре.

— Доволен? Твоя очередь.

— Фу, не буду я после тебя его облизывать. Дай новый возьму.

Юра решительно вздохнул и засунул купат в рот. Он был жирным и от этого особенно противным, скользил в пальцах, и тонкая струйка масла почти сразу же потекла по губам на подбородок. Хуевая в «Перекрестке» кулинария, надо было в «Азбуку» идти.

Он на пробу пропихнул колбасу глубже в рот, стараясь как можно меньше касаться жирной оболочки языком, сразу же царапнул ее зубами. В порнофильмах все определенно выглядело проще. Юра со злостью засунул купат глубже, но горло пережало, он закашлялся и почувствовал, что еще немного — и его попросту стошнит.

— Пиздец, — сказал он. — Дай запить?

Мила с готовностью налила ему еще водки.

— Так ты признаешь свое поражение?

— Я просто не в форме и пьян, — буркнул он. — И вообще, щас я тебя поленом в «Теккен» запизжу.

И запиздил целых шесть раз, а потом отрубился прямо с джойстиком в руке. А когда проснулся ближе к полудню следующего дня с жутчайшим похмельем, то и думать забыл о своем досадном проигрыше.

***

День выдался так себе. Сначала Юру с ног до головы облила проехавшая машина, потом он опоздал на тренировку и на тройном сальхове неудачно приземлился, ударившись локтем об лед так сильно, что руку от плеча до самых кончиков пальцем будто бы прошибло разрядом тока. Яков покачал головой и сказал ему отдохнуть, но это означало бы сдаться, поэтому Юра прыгнул еще раз — и на этот раз в кровь разбил колено. Тогда Яков без лишних слов схватил его за предплечье и буквально отволок в раздевалку. Было обидно и больно, и колено болело намного слабее, чем его гордость.

На этом дерьмо не закончилось, и у него заела молния на куртке, и когда Юра дернул ее со всей силы, язычок оторвался. На улице шел премерзкий дождь, а в метро, когда он сел в углу вагона и закрыл глаза, пытаясь отвлечься от пульсирующей боли в руке и ноющей в колене, буквально через пару минут над ним нависла женщина неопределенного возраста с авоськой, возмущенная его неуважением к пожилым людям.

В магазине не нашлось его любимых ролл-сэндвичей с крабом, но после всего произошедшего он даже не расстроился. Взял с угрем, поднялся пешком по лестнице, подсвечивая ступеньки фонариком — электричество опять отключили. Наконец зашел в квартиру, полный решимости поужинать и сразу же лечь спать — чтобы с ним точно не произошло что-то еще.

Он сидел перед неработающим ноутбуком, у которого разрядился аккумулятор, угрюмо жевал и думал, что завтра приедет в ледовый дворец как можно раньше и будет прыгать, пока не получится, даже если разобьет себе ноги, руки и голову. Почему-то вспомнились их недавние посиделки с Милой, когда он — стыдно сказать — не смог отсосать жареной колбасе. В другой день он поржал бы над этим, но сегодня все было настолько дерьмово, что он почувствовал себя полным неудачником. Юра угрюмо откусил от ролла еще один кусок и внезапно внимательно посмотрел на него. Ролл был достаточно длинный и толстый — гораздо толще, чем купат. Это был его шанс реабилитироваться в собственных глазах. Он на пробу взял его в рот, но ролл был такого диаметра, что сразу заболела челюсть. Нори, в которую он был завернут, развалилась в руках, и на колени ему посыпались рис, овощи и кусочки угря. Юра закашлялся от неожиданности. Это был полный провал.

Он печально дожевал остатки ролла — чтобы добро не пропадало — и отправился спать. И всю ночь ему почему-то снился Яков с катаной, который гонял его по льду связкой больших и толстых купатов.

***

— Вот видите! — довольно сказал Виктор. — Вы не ссоритесь уже целых двадцать минут!

Юри поднял голову от огромного фруктового льда.

— Хочу заметить, — укоризненно сказал он, — что это Юрио со мной ссорился. Лично я ничего против него не имею.

Капля подтаявшего мороженого стекла ему на пальцы, и он машинально облизал их. Виктор уставился на него, будто на восьмое чудо света, и разве что слюни не начал пускать.

Вообще, конечно, Юра сам был виноват, что согласился пойти с ними. Но Юри в последнее время не так уж и сильно его раздражал, а планов на этот день все равно не было, поэтому когда Виктор предложить составить им компанию в прогулке по Москве, Юра согласился. Беда в том, что их с Виктором представление о том, как должна выглядеть экскурсия по городу, кардинально различались. Юра думал, что они пойдут гулять по Красной площади, или в парк Горького, или в музей, или хотя бы в зоопарк. Но Виктор отвез их куда-то в район Бибирево и высадил напротив рынка.

— Здесь, дорогие мои, — он с гордостью махнул рукой, — меня как-то пытались побить из-за длинных волос. Но, Юри, не бойся — как оказалось, коньки это не только средство передвижения, но и прекрасное оружие самозащиты.

Юри, судя по его лицу, не боялся. Он просто пребывал в глубочайшем шоке.

— Юрио, побудь фотографом! У нас так мало общих фото.

«Конечно, блядь, мало, — подумал Юра, пытаясь повнимательней разглядеть леопардовую пижаму на прилавке одной из палаток. — Весь инстаграм этим говном завален. Скоро фотографий с котиками в сети будет меньше, чем вас, уебков.»

Затем Виктор отвез их к круглосуточному магазину, около которого он в детстве клянчил у прохожих на мороженое. Юра долго корячился, пытаясь захватить в кадр и их лица — улыбающееся Виктора и недоумевающее Юри — и надпись готическим шрифтом «Ла Рек». Они покачались на качелях времен никифоровской молодости, с которых Виктор согнал двух детей лет восьми. Юри пытался было на ломаном русском извиниться перед ними, но только напугал, и те, разревевшись, побежали жаловаться бабушке. Бабушка оказалась настоящей русской женщиной, будто сошедшей со страниц поэмы Некрасова, так что они втроем поспешили ретироваться.

И вот, наконец, они засели в обшарпанном кафе-кондитерской, где из мяса были только тараканы. Одного из них Юра мстительно прихлопнул кепкой Никифорова, когда тот отвернулся, чтобы подозвать официантку. Юра заказал кофе, и ему принесли пластиковый стаканчик с кипятком и пакетик с «Нескафе три в одном». В животе урчало, пижама с леопардом оказалась предназначена для детей до десяти лет, а Юри продолжал с раздражающим наслаждением есть мороженое.

— Свинья, ты готовишься к тому, что тебя скоро выпрут из фигурного катания? Тренируешь навыки порноактера? Посмотри на себя со стороны, блядь, позорище! — Юра схватил со стола деревянную перечницу, лизнул ее и хрюкнул. — Ах, посмотри на меня, Виктор, какой я весь невинный и вместе с тем сексуальный!

Он облизал ее дно, высунул язык и провел по нему перечницей, хрюкнул еще раз. Перец попал ему в нос, и он оглушительно закашлялся. Горло и ноздри жгло, глаза слезились. Он протянул было руку к стаканчику, забыв, что в нем кипяток, но Юри торопливо его отодвинул и дал бутылку с водой. Юра жадно сделал несколько глотков и сердито посмотрел на него.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, все еще пытаясь откашляться.

— Она же грязная, Юрио, — укоризненно сказал Кацуки. — Сказал бы мне, я бы дал тебе влажную салфетку.

— Молодой человек, с вас пятьсот рублей за порчу посуды, — прогудела подошедшая к ним официантка.

— Порчу? Он пятикратный чемпион мира, — возмутился Виктор. — Вы теперь эту перечницу должны поставить под стекло и показывать за большие деньги.

— Пятьсот рублей! — женщина была непреклонна.

На выходе из кафе Виктор заметно погрустнел.

— Юри, мне очень жаль, но, может быть, вы доедете домой сами? Я хотел бы побыть один. Вспомнить, как я раньше дышал этим воздухом. Ходил по этим дворам. Юрио, ты же отвезешь его?

Юра хотел было открыть рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает о сегодняшней прогулке и о перспективе везти куда-то свинью, но Юри сжал его руку и чуть заметно двинул бровями.

— Конечно, — сказал Кацуки. — Не беспокойся, мы вызовем такси.

Виктор кивнул, с похоронным видом поцеловал его в лоб, развернулся и пошел куда-то в сторону пятиэтажек.

— Три часа, — для человека, которому его бойфренд только что предложил добраться домой без него, Юри слишком уж радостно улыбался. — Мы еще успеваем в зоопарк. Я читал, там родился белый медвежонок. В какой-то момент я испугался, что Витя захочет познакомить нас с местными хулиганами, но все обошлось, да?

— Ты просто ебаный джедай, — усмехнулся Юра. — Нет эмоций — есть покой. Давай только пожрать зайдем?

— Можно купить замороженный йогурт, — начал было Кацуки, но Юра посмотрел на него так свирепо, что тот примирительно поднял ладони. — Ладно-ладно, пойдем за бургерами. Только, пожалуйста, если захочешь еще что-нибудь облизать, сначала продезинфицируй.

***

— Яков Борисович, — голос Гоши звучал испуганно и жалко. — Яков Борисович, как ваша сексуальная жизнь?

Мила зажала себе рот, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. Они сгрудились вокруг Поповича, пытаясь расслышать, что Фельцман скажет в ответ, но Гоша, не дожидаясь, бросил трубку и уставился на них с убитым видом.

— Я только что разрушил свою карьеру фигуриста, — сказал он.

— То, что мертво, умереть не может, — торжественно возвестил Юра. — На твоем месте я бы Якову еще месяц на глаза не показывался!

— Выпьем же за славное окончание Гошиного творческого пути! — Мила решительно долила им всем виски, не обращая внимание на то, что было в стаканах до этого.

— Аня, — Гоша печально уставился на свою девушку, — правда или действие?

— Правда, — сказала Аня и глубоко вдохнула, будто собиралась нырнуть.

— Ты же действительно любишь меня?

— Кхем, — деликатно кашлянула Мила, — тебе не кажется, что в «правду или действие» играют несколько по-другому?

— Гош, — Аня поморщилась, — давай не сейчас?

— Но мне правда важно это знать! — Гоша трагически свел брови. — Почему ты просто не ответишь мне?

— Гоша, — ласково сказал Юра, обняв Аню за плечи. — Нужно очень любить человека, чтобы ходить с ним на наши тусовки. Так что не парься.

— Правда или действие? — Аня быстро повернулась к Миле, будто боясь продолжения разговора.

— Правда, — Мила залпом допила содержимое своего стакана. — О, а виски с ягером вкусненько, кстати!

— Кого ты представляешь, когда... ну...

— Дрочишь?! — радостно предположил Юра.

— Джуда Лоу! — выпалила Мила. — А еще Мэдса, и иногда Камбербэтча! И Геральта из «Ведьмака», — она покраснела.

— Когда катаешься, — сухо сказала Аня. — Я имела в виду, на кого бы ты хотела быть похожей.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Мила пожала плечами.

— Юр, правда или действие?

Он подумал. Мила наверняка спросит его что-нибудь про секс, а его личная жизнь была даже мертвее, чем Гошина карьера. И признаваться в этом не очень-то хотелось. Лучше уж он будет пить с локтя, танцевать вприсядку или звонить Барановской с тупыми вопросами.

— Действие, — сказал он и, видя, как на лице Милы появляется торжествующее выражение, сразу пожалел об этом.

— Сделай минет... — она оглядела стол, — вот этой рыбной палочке!

Это был удар ниже пояса. Они, конечно, постоянно подъебывали друг друга, но Юра всегда знал меру. Он каждый раз относил Милу на кровать, когда она, напившись, засыпала прямо на полу, отгонял от нее подозрительных парней (то есть всех парней) на вечеринках, а один раз набил рожу Гоше, который порывался нарисовать зубной пастой член у нее на лбу. Но вот поглядите-ка — Мила с выжиданием смотрела на него и чуть ли не лопалась от предвкушения его позора. Аня молчала, уставившись куда-то в сторону, Гоша так вообще был счастлив от осознания перспективы перестать быть главным лохом в компании.

Просто, блядь, прекрасно.

Юра с ненавистью посмотрел на рыбные палочки, засунул в рот одну, другую, третью, испачкав губы в панировке. С трудом засунул еще штуки четыре, пока не стало больно.

— Фыфыфы фы фы, фыфа, — сказал он.

— Не думала, что этот хорошенький ротик окажется таким вместительным, — улыбаясь, прощебетала Мила.

Юра молчал и жевал. Дедушка учил его, что выбрасывать недоеденные продукты — плохой тон. К сожалению, дедушка учил его еще и тому, что девочек бить нельзя. Наконец он проглотил последний кусок и сказал:

— Гори ты в аду, ведьма.

***

Юра с силой захлопнул за собой дверь номера и упал на кровать. Пролежал несколько минут, тупо пялясь в потолок, затем сел, запустил пальцы в волосы и застонал.

С этим надо было что-то делать. Завтра Отабек уедет обратно в Канаду, и все, что останется Юре — лайкать его фотки в инстаграме и страдать. Ну, может, еще они будут периодически созваниваться по скайпу. Юра показал бы Отабеку кота, а тот, за неимением домашних животных, показал бы ему Джей-Джея.

Возможно, ему стоило бы собрать яйца в кулак и прямо сейчас пойти, прижать Отабека к стене и во всем ему признаться. С другой стороны, тот выказал свои намерения точнее некуда. Молодой крокодил ищет друзей, хуле. Гоше вон девушки регулярно говорили, что он прекрасный друг — и что они любят его как брата. Блядь, да Отабек вообще мог интересоваться исключительно девушками. Вдруг в Казахстане за гомосексуальность пиздят палками? Ну а если он все-таки был геем, то у него наверняка нет недостатка в поклонниках. Нахер ему вообще мог сдаться Юра, который не то что хуй — купат отсосать не может? Разве что за долгое время общения с семьей Кацудонов у него пропал рвотный рефлекс как таковой.

Он рывком поднял с кровати и начал ходить кругами по номеру. Пиздец, он перед соревнованиями так не нервничал. Взгляд натолкнулся на лежащий на полке початок кукурузы — Яков скучал по родине и вечером собирался попросить шеф-повара ее пожарить. Юра на всякий случай оглянулся, как будто кто-то мог за ним наблюдать, схватил кукурузу и решительно обхватил ее губами.

Нет, рефлекс никуда не делся. И его способность все время самому придумывать себе идиотские ситуации тоже была при нем. Пиздец, а ведь он думал, что после рыбных палочек хуже быть уже просто не может.

Он выбежал из номера, яростно сжимая початок в руке, вызвал лифт, не подождав и пяти секунд, сбежал по лестнице на три этажа вниз и забарабанил в дверь Отабека.

Тот открыл и, видимо, собирался что-то спросить, но Юра упреждающе ткнул его кукурузой в грудь.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал он таким тоном, будто обвинял Отабека в пожирании младенцев. — Ты классный. Я хочу весь остаток своей гребаной жизни кататься с тобой на мотоцикле, а я, блядь, ненавижу мотоциклы!

— Что это? — удивленно спросил Отабек, глядя на початок.

— Я тебе тут душу открываю, вообще-то, — вся решительность Юры куда-то делась, и он почувствовал себя неуютно от осознания того, какую глупость сморозил. — Ты не видишь? Царица, блядь, полей, кукуруза. Я пытался ее сосать, чтобы понравиться тебе.

Отабек аккуратно вынул у него из пальцев кукурузу.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, — сказал он. — Но про кукурузу я, если честно, ничего не понял.

— Это долгая история, — пожалуй, стоило организовать мастер-класс по тому, как все портить.

— Я думаю, — Отабек отошел в сторону, пропуская Юру в номер, — тебе не стоит рассказывать ее в коридоре.

— Я думаю, ее вообще не стоит рассказывать никому и никогда, — буркнул Юра себе под нос и с надеждой спросил уже вслух: — теперь, когда ты знаешь про кукурузу, я все равно тебе нравлюсь?

***

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — мягко сказал Отабек, положив ладонь ему на плечо. Юра сердито посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Я хочу, — он облизал пересохшие губы. Обхватил член Отабека, провёл ладонью вверх. Стоять на коленях на твёрдом полу было неудобно, так что Юра сел на пятки, чуть подвинувшись вперед. Сглотнул, пытаясь не показать волнения.

— Будешь критиковать, — дружелюбно сказал он, — я тебе въебу.

Отабек, кажется, хотел что-то ответить, но Юра провел по головке языком, сжал член рукой у основания. Посмотрел на Отабека - тот выглядел впечатленным, что было уже прекрасно. Юра приободрился и медленно взял самый кончик в рот. Ощущения были… интересными. Член был гладким и горячим. Юра пососал головку, надеясь, что его оттягивание времени выглядит сексуальной прелюдией, и вобрал чуть больше. Пока было неплохо — челюсть не затекала, зубы прятать он научился, а член казался вполне приятным во рту. Точно лучше купата.

И что уж точно не могло сравниться с купатом, так это ощущение близости и интимности того, что Юра делал. Он почти кайфовал от мысли, что приносит удовольствие и заставляет всегда собранного Отабека терять голову.

Юра с энтузиазмом вывел восьмерку языком, и тот тихо застонал. Ладонями Отабек вцепился в покрывало и весь напряженно застыл, будто боялся двинуться хоть на миллиметр. Так что Юре был предоставлен полный простор для действий, чем он и пользовался — провел по бедру Отабека, прикусил кожу, зализал место укуса. Показать мастерство глубокой глотки он все равно не сможет, зато отвлечь от возможных промахов постарается. Отабек снова тихо застонал, и Юра засчитал себе очко.

Он с каждым движением старался забрать чуть больше члена в рот, проверяя, насколько его хватит. Когда головка по языку проехала в самое горло, Юра на секунду запаниковал и сдал назад. Выдохнул через нос и снова взял поглубже, почти упираясь носом в пах Отабека. Он позволил члену скользнуть в горло — буквально на пару секунд — и снова чуть отстранился. Отабек, судя по звуку, подавился воздухом. Юра почувствовал триумф и проделал трюк еще несколько раз. На секунду он представил, как видит его сейчас Отабек — стоящего на коленях, сосущего его член. Ему определенно должно было быть стыдно, но вместо этого он почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться.

— Юрааа, — протянул Отабек, — я…

Он еще сильнее вцепился в покрывало, и Юра отстранился, почувствовав первые капли спермы. Он обхватил член Отабека, проводя рукой и заодно направляя его в сторону от своего лица. Ноги у него немного затекли, челюсть ныла с непривычки, но в целом он чувствовал себя отлично.

Юра поднялся и лег на Отабека. Тот резко выдохнул, но не возражал, а только обнял его за талию.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — спросить напрямую «тебе понравилось?» Юре почему-то было стыдно.

— Для человека, который тренировался на кукурузе, ты держался прекрасно, — сказал Отабек. Юра легонько укусил его за нос и показал язык.

— Талантливый человек, — сказал он поучительным тоном, — талантлив во всем.


End file.
